Late Night Call
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: (Day 1: Holding Hands) Tengah malam, Marco membayangkan dirinya berpegangan tangan dengan Jean. [Birthday fict for F-Crosser]


**Late Night Call**

.

(A fanfiction for **F-Crosser**; 30 Days OTP Challenge)

.

Oleh: DeBeilschmidt

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
><em>This story is a non-profit work.<em>

* * *

><p>Dia tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya saat ponsel pintar itu bergetar di atas meja. Kedua mata cokelatnya melirik, mengecek nama siapakah yang tertera pada layarnya.<p>

**[Marco]**

Jean pun segera mengangkatnya tanpa berbasa-basi. Sesaat dilihatnya jam, waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Pikiran _'mengganggu saja'_ sempat terlintas di benaknya, namun ia abaikan. Ini Marco yang menyandang titel sebagai kekasihnya. Akan aneh kalau ia berbohong pada pemuda jujur itu kalau dia sudah tidur.

Dan Jean juga kangen, omong-omong.

"Ada apa?" Dia mengucapkannya alih-alih sebuah 'halo' nan manis.

/"Kata-katamu dingin sekali, Jean,"/ komentar Marco, dilanjutkan dengan sebuah kekeh. /"Selamat ulang tahun."/

Segala omelan yang sudah ia persiapkan bagi pemuda itu seketika sirna. Raib saat sebuah kalimat manis nan konyol sampai ke pendengarannya, dibawa sejauh ratusan kilometer melalui gelombang elektromagnetik. Menyerah. Jean balas tertawa geli. "Kau meneleponku malam-malam hanya untuk mengucapkan hal itu?"

Ada jeda sebelum Marco mulai berkata-kata. Tetapi, Jean bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bahwa pemuda itu tengah tersenyum sembari menyusun frasa demi frasa dalam kepala. /"Kau tidak senang? Padahal aku sudah sengaja meneleponmu jam 12 tepat, lho."/

"Di tempatmu, mungkin. Di sini sudah jam dua, _Marco dear_."

/"… Oh."/ Balasan Marco yang lemah membuat Jean merasa agak menyesal telah mengatakannya, /"Maaf, aku tidak terbiasa—"/

"—dengan keadaan ini?" potongnya, "Aku juga, kadang aku lupa kalau di sini lebih cepat dua jam ketimbang tempatmu. Santai saja; _you say good morning, when it's midnight~_" Jean mendadak bernyanyi dengan lagu yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

_/"Going out of my head, alone in this bed…"/_

Entah mengapa, dari satu gumaman penuh impuls, keduanya menyanyikan sisa refrain lagu tersebut bersama. _("I miss you so bad, and my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged…") _Suara mereka tidak bagus—rata-rata, kalau tidak mau dibilang 'lumayan jelek'—namun toh keduanya menikmati momen ini. Beberapa bulan lalu, Jean mengingat, mereka berdua masih kerap bernyanyi asal di atas atap asrama. Sekarang, rasanya itu sudah lama sekali.

Sekali lagi muncul jeda, namun berupa jeda yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada seorang pun tahu siapa yang akan memecah kebisuan itu. Tetapi, Jean menemukan dirinya berdeham, lalu mengucapkan _"thanks"_ pelan dengan telinga memerah.

Marco tidak dengar. /"Kau bilang apa?"/ tanyanya.

Jean menggeleng walau setelahnya sadar bahwa hal tersebut tidak berguna. "Ah… Tidak, tidak apa. Lanjutkan."

/"Aneh,"/ kata Marco, /"Padahal kukira tadi kau mengucapkan _'I love you'_."/

"_You wish!_"

"Hahaha, bercanda. Aku tidak dengar apa-apa tadi," kekeh Marco yang dibalas dengan tawa pelan Jean. Mendadak, dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Jean?"

"Hm?"

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menggandeng tanganmu."

Jean memutar mata dengan ekspresi _are-you-mad-or-what_. "Kita memang jarang gandengan tangan, tahu."

/"Aku _tahu_,"/ balas Marco. /"Karena itu, aku jadi ingin menggandeng tanganmu, Jean."/

"… Bagaimana caranya?"

/"Dengan berimajinasi."/

Walau kepalanya penuh dengan tanda tanya, Jean mencoba mengikuti permainan ini. Imajinasi, katanya? _Well_, memang Marco dari dulu kerap melakukan hal itu. "_Yeah_, berimajinasi bagaimana?"

/"Pertama, tutup matamu. Lalu konsentrasi pada suaraku."/

"Hm."

/"Aku membayangkan bahwa tempatku duduk sekarang bukanlah asrama universitas, melainkan atap rumahmu. Saat itu musim panas dan sudah malam. Ayah dan ibumu tidur pulas di kamar, sedangkan kita di atas berdua saja, memandang konstelasi musim panas dengan kompas bidik di tangan. Aku membidik pohon apel di kebunmu, namun lama-kelamaan sasaranku berganti menjadi kau—yang sedang berbaring santai sembari mengira-ngira di manakah rasi bintang salib selatan…."/

Marco masih lanjut berkata-kata, namun Jean sudah mulai lelap dalam citra yang diciptakan oleh kepalanya. Apa yang diucapkan Marco melalui telepon bukanlah suatu 'bayangkan', melainkan memori atas sesuatu yang dengan mudah Jean identifikasi sebagai malam di mana ia sadar, bahwa apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Marco bukanlah sekadar solidaritas antarteman, melainkan hasrat ingin menjadikan pemuda itu miliknya. Kepalanya berputar, mengingat bagaimana saat itu dia merasa setiap detiknya begitu berharga. Di bawah pencahayaan sinar bulan musim panas, mereka berdua mengenakan kaus singlet, celana pendek, dan sandal. Udara lembap dan mereka kelaparan setelah seharian berlarian di pantai kemudian melewatkan makan malam.

Jean ingat. Amat sangat ingat.

Perlahan suara Marco menyusup pelan ke telinganya. /"Aku menggenggam tanganmu, Jean. Erat."/

"Aku tahu, aku bisa merasakannya," guman Jean.

Setelahnya tidak ada suara. Mungkin—_mungkin_, baik Jean ataupun Marco sudah tenggelam dalam nostalgia mereka; dengan cara masing-masing, mereka mengingat satu momen yang sepenuhnya mengubah hidup mereka, mengubah bagaimana mereka memandang cinta. Hanya satu malam di musim panas.

Tangan Jean terasa panas. Aneh, memang, tapi dia merasa hanya dengan menutup mata dan mendengar suara, Marco seolah berada persis di sampingnya—memegang tangannya erat seperti apa yang mereka lakukan di malam musim panas dua tahun yang lalu. Udara lembap tidak lagi terasa karena sekujur tubuh mereka mati rasa, apa yang terasa hanyalah bunyi detak jantung yang berdesir.

"Marco."

Ia memanggil nama itu semata-mata karena refleks. Semua kenangan membanjiri pikirannya hingga Jean tidak tahan lagi. "Seandainya kau di sini sekarang, menggenggam tanganku erat."

/"Aku di sampingmu, Jean. Selalu."

Jean menghela napas.

"… Cium aku, Marco."

Tidak ada balasan. Telepon berubah hening tetapi bisa dirasakannya saat-saat itu.

Marco menciumnya kala pandangan mereka bertemu. Rasa takut yang mulai menjalar lalu hilang, sebab Jean bisa merasakan bahwa ciuman Marco berbeda dengan semua ciuman yang pernah ia alami selama ini.

Terasa benar. Seolah memang bibir Marco-lah yang dicarinya sejak dulu.

.

.

.

_/"I miss you, Jean. Always."/_

"_Me too."_

_/"Happy birthday."/_

.

.

.

.

Kemudian telepon pun ditutup. Bahkan sampai Jean terbang ke alam mimpi, tangannya masih terasa panas.

_("I wish you were here.")_

**-end-**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Lagu "Jet Lag" milik Simple Plan.<p>

**afterwords:** Sebenarnya fict ini sudah saya post di AO3 dengan judul yang sama, sih. Tapi berdasarkan rikues yang ulangtahun, akhirnya saya pajang di sini. Maaf alay dan agak err. Semoga saja berkenan bagi Anda semua saja. Terima kasih sudah membaca, omong-omong! :'D

P. S. Jangan harap saya buat tiap hari. Walau namanya 30 Days, saya pasti mengerjakannya lebih dari itu. RL diutamakan, seperti biasa (...) #soksibuk

**093014—rdb**


End file.
